


With You

by EpicKiya722



Series: Domestic, But Bada** (Luke/Kaldur) [2]
Category: Batwing (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Duke Thomas the House Sitter, Fluff, Gen, He Likes It So He's Putting a Ring On It, Humor, I Got More Sleep Than I Have Ever During This So Not That Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kaldur Deserves to Be Spoiled Thank You, Luke is Definitely in Love, Luke is Proud of His Boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rare Pairings, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're trying to RELAX THANKS!!!, Vacation, stupid criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Luke decides he and Kaldur should take a vacation together, a first they have yet to mark off their list and the perfect time for Luke to ask a very anticipated question.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after 'Endless'. Now I was going to add smut scenes in this, but I decided to keep it implied, so it's not explicit or too explicit. Now if you peeps want to see those scenes, let me know. For now, enjoy this! (Hopefully, you will.)

It's a gold band with a single chrysolite stone , clamped on a thin gold chain. And he couldn't stop staring at it, smiling brightly.

A week ago, Luke had came to a life-changing decision, one that he was satisfied with after hours and hours fighting with himself about it. After realizing that he found his soulmate.

He was going to propose.

To Kaldur'ahm, no less.

Luke was sure that he couldn't find another person like Kaldur in another time. Someone he could spend his life with. Kaldur was a selfless, kind-hearted, handsome half-Atlantean that deserved the world. Luke's family loved him, and the Bat Fam adored him. He was one of the best young heroes, always risking his life on more occassions than most, earning the JL's respect. And as the years went on, Kaldur has earned some fans looking up to him, seeing him as an inspiration.

Be sure that Luke was proud of his boyfriend. His hopefully future fiance.

He prayed Kaldur said 'yes' or even 'not ready yet', giving him some assurance that there's still a possibility for them to get married.  
The vigilante had thought about when to propose and that's when he suggested they take a vacation.

* * *

"Just you and me in a hotel. Relaxing on a beach. How does that sound?"

Kaldur looked back over his shoulder from where he was, halting stirring his steaming noodles.

"A vacation?"

"Uh huh.", Luke answered, getting closer and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. "You and me. We haven't done something like that yet, and I think it would be fun. We both need to relax anyways and what better way to do that than a vacation? Give me some noodles."

Kaldur shook his head, slipping out of Luke's arms and taking a bite of his food.

"I think we should take a vacation. But I think you should fix your own noodles."

"Baaaaaby.", Luke whined. He laid on the counter, pouting at the Atlantean. Of course, Kaldur wasn't falling for it.

"No. You are a grown man."

"Ugh."

"Luke, you own a company."

"But I'm hungry."

"Your mother blessed you with working limbs. Use them.", Kaldur sassed, taking a seat on the stool nearby and eating his noodles. He still didn't submit to Luke's brown puppy dog eyes. Being one of the leaders and mentors to kids in training for quite some time he learned to grow immune. "Love, I'm dead ass serious."

"Okay, okay. Can I have you then? Can I have you laid out on the table?"

"No."

"Kaldur!"

"You can have me later."

He did have him later.

* * *

Of course, the first people he had to tell was his parents. It was an instinct to since hey, they were his parents. There was also some advice and their thoughts on it. Even if they disagreed with it, Luke was certainly stuck on still wanting to marry Kaldur. He doubted they would protest because numerous times they voiced how they loved Kaldur.

So it eased him just a bit sitting at the table with his father while his mother set a cup of fresh brewed tea in front of him.

"Okay, Luke. Something's up. What is it?", she questions.

Luke figures it was her mama senses that catches his nervousness. No point of beating around the bush.

"Well... you know how Kaldur and I have been dating for quite some time now?"

"He's practically family right now.", Lucius notes, a smile on his face.

"That boy is too precious.", Tanya adds. Suddenly, she gasps in horror. "Wait! Luke, sweetie, are you breaking up with him?!"

Urgently, he throw his hands up in defense, shaking his head. "No! Oh god no! Honestly, I would be an idiot to let go of someone like Kaldur. I'm not breaking up with him."

"Oh, okay. Then what's wrong?"

He decides it's not best to ask why his mother thought breaking up was something he wanted to talk about.

"There's nothing wrong. In fact, I hope you two are excited about this.", he admits. He exhales, coaxing his nerves to settle. He could feel his parents' interrogating stares. "I... I decided to ask Kaldur to marry me."

There's a riff of silence after that. Luke meets their stares and finds them unreadable. Tanya looks as if she's trying to process what he said while Lucius looks as if someone told him something odd like seeing a purple spotted zebra. Slowly, they look at each other and then back at him. His mom speaks first, breaking into sudden glee.

"Luke! That's great!"

She hugs him tightly, kissing the side of his head and rocking him back and forth the same way she done when he graduated high school and college. "My baby is settling down!"

"Mama, I haven't asked him yet!"

"Well, how come?", Lucius finally speaks, amusement in his tone. "You're head over heels in love with that boy."

"I am. I just decided this a week ago. Mom, please let go. And I'm still trying out how to ask him."

"Well, do you have an idea yet?", Tanya asks, still excited about her son's news.

"I'm taking him on a trip. I decided to propose while both of us are relaxed and away from duties. Sound good?"

"Oh, Luke, that sounds great. I hope you don't back out last minute."

"Dad!"

* * *

So telling his parents are checked off his list. And apparently so is telling his sisters. Luke was sure his mom would squeal about it and sure enough, hours later, his cell is on speaker as Tam and Tiff ramble at him about it.

Luke is listening while Tam shoots out suggestions of how the wedding would look and where and when it should take place.

Kaldur isn't home, at the base training the younger heroes of the Team. As of late, he mentions one kid who is a humanized Pikachu and has taken to being a big brother to him. It makes Luke wonders how Kaldur would beam with their kids.

\--PLEASE TELL ME YOU ALREADY HAVE THE RING, LUKE!-- , Tiff begs and surely she would have tears in her eyes.

"I do, Tiff. I do."

\--I want to see it!--

"You'll see it when Kaldur wears it. And, Tam? Favor?"

\--What's up? Need me to wedding plan because I'm down.--

"... I'll let you do that if you promise you won't go overboard. But what I was going to say is do not tell Tim about this."

\--Why?--

Luke had already thought about who he wasn't going to tell. The Wayne Coven... I mean, Wayne Family. Reasons?

"He will spill it to the others and if Dick knows, Kaldur will know before I can propose to him the way I want to. So please don't gossip this to Tim, to Cass, to Steph not even to Damian. Don't say a damn word."

\--Alright. Because I love you and I do like how you want to propose to Kaldur on a beach because that's romantically adorably cliche. So I'll be shush-shush.--

"Thank you."

* * *

Luke executes the next part of his plan two days later. Oddly enough, he's standing in the middle of Arthur Curry's lighthouse to do it.

"You want to ask for our permission to ask Kaldur for his hand in marriage?"

He nods slowly, feeling a certain Atlantean king stare down at him while the blonde woman looks at her husband. The older man had been glaring at Luke for a while and it makes him fear that he wasn't going to go, "HELL NO!"

"I love him dearly and I just can't imagine the rest of my life without him. I want a life with him home, public and even as crime fighting vigilantes. Your son... I don't think I could just go on without giving him a secure commitment in life. I want to adopt kids with him and grow old with him. I really, really want to marry him.", Luke lets out, a little more shaky then he wanted.

Calvin's glare softens completely. "Go ahead and marry my son. Kaldur deserves someone to cater to him. And from the times I got to know you, Lucas, I think you're it."

"Yes, we give you our blessing! Just don't break his heart or else.", Sha'lain'a warns, innocent and happiness on her face.

Luke concludes that she's where Kaldur gets his 'I'm pissed and ready to electrocute a bitch, but I'm smiling' face from.

"I don't ever intend to hurt him. I prefer to take care of him like he should be."

"That's what I want to hear!", Arthur speaks up, patting Luke's shoulder in approval. "Sha'lain'a, Calvin, I think Kaldur has hit the jackpot."

"Lucas is worthy.", Sha'lain'a says, still smiling. "By the way, there is such thing as magic, Lucas. I don't think you have to adopt if you don't want to."

Luke goes home with a grin on his face from getting the blessings he needed and new information that makes him feel smugly horny.

* * *

"I better get an invitation."

He didn't intend on letting her on what is going on, but he finds himself not minding it. Frankie's smirk and the exciting sparkles in her eyes makes him confident. In fact, her support is probably what he needed to get the determination and assurance that his planned proposal is the right choice.

Luke had went down to the office to ask Frankie to keep an eye on things while he's away. She didn't ask why or what he was doing, but he ended up word vomitting.

"I'm not playing. Despite your past relationship with Babs, I think you and Kaldur are end game. And he looks like Beyoncé's brother. Get on that!"

"I intend to, Frankie. Now speaking of Barbara, please don't tell her. She tell Dick and it's going to go to Kaldur."

Frankie mimes a zipper going over her lips. "Your secret is safe with me, boss."

* * *

It's a good week and a half later that Luke and Kaldur are finishing packing their luggage. Kaldur is sitting on the floor, zipping up his suitcase and making sure his dufflebag is all set. He's wearing Luke's old college sweatshirt and yes, it does distract Luke from his own packing sometimes.

He glances up at Luke, letting the ends of his lips turn up while leaning on one hand.

"So... you are really taking me on a vacation to a luxurious hotel with a beachside view tomorrow for a whole week?", he teases. Luke had booked their room days ago.

Luke goes over to him, taking a spot next to the Atlantean. He laces their fingers together and gives Kaldur a quick kiss.

"Well, you don't let me spoil you any other time. Besides, I want to see you jumping in the water like a happy little dolphin."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"I don't."

"And let's be real, babe, you might have eel tattoos, but you're a dolphin. Damn cute but fucking lowkey savage."

"Glad you're aware."

They got up and took their suitcases and such to the den before going back to their room. Kaldur lets out a soft yawn, getting in the bed. Luke climbs in behind him, hugging him around the waist.

"Crashing early?"

"Yup. I spent hours with the Team and I have never thought anyone else get more excited about someone else taking a vacation.", Kaldur answered, closing his eyes. He welcomes Luke's warmth that seeps onto his back since it relaxes him as usual. Sometimes, he ponders how an ex-boxer can feel like a giant teddy bear. "Maybe even they realize I need a break."

"They know what's up."

"Luke."

"What? I'm serious, Kal. You should relax. You'll be doing it this week, I promise you. My undivided attention will be making sure of that."

Truthfully, Kaldur doesn't doubt it. For the past few weeks since suggesting the trip, Luke appeared madly intended on securing it for Kaldur to have a good time. It even seemed there was more to it. But that it didn't matter. The gesture was certainly sweet and it makes Kaldur feel mushy inside that his boyfriend of two years is treating him to a vacation.

"Luke, trust me. I won't be doing anything that isn't relaxing."

"I'll hold you to that. But just know the moment you stress over something, I will tie you to our bed and force you to chill out."

"Did you just threaten me with sex?"

"... maybe. Not like you won't like it."

Kaldur could feel the grin on Luke's face when he kissed the back of his neck. The Atlantean turned so they were chest to chest and placed his webbed hands on the sides of the older's face.

"I have no doubt you'll do that."

"So you **_want_ **me to tie you up and have my way with you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

He looks mighty flustered at Luke's proud grin and the wiggle of his brows.

"I... let's just go to sleep."

* * *

The eldest Fox child wakes up at four the next morning. Like he does every morning, he gives Kaldur a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to start the usual routine. Shower, get dressed, and groom. It changes a bit since he takes their luggage to the car and when he comes back, Kaldur is in the shower. He takes this chance to fetch the ring from his bedside drawer. Luke can't help but look at it again. He feels proud of it. It's the perfect ring even if Kaldur can't exactly wear it on his finger. That's fine. It's more beautiful around the neck anyways.

"Luke, what time we have to be there?"

Quickly, he pockets the little box and turning around just to see Kaldur is already dressed in an olive cardigan, a grey tee and plain blue jeans. He makes sure he puts on the seashell necklace to conceal his gills, webbing and tattoos.

"Um... two. Three at the latest. We'll make it in time."

Kaldur eyes him a little, surely sensing the anxiety waving off his boyfriend. He doesn't comment on it however, taking to slipping on his shoes while sitting on the bed. Luke noticed that the sheets and pillows was straighten up. It amazes Luke that the blond can do things within a span of minutes.

"Well, we better get going, right? It's a long drive."

"I'm driving, I would be telling you that."

"Luke."

"You can drive a motorcycle, but your ass can't drive a car."

"I only **_almost_ **ran into a tree **_once_**."

"Almost and once is enough for me to not let you near the driver seat unless I'm in it."

* * *

It's three hours into the drive for the couple when Kaldur's phone bings. They had stopped for breakfast on-the-go and snacks for the road before leaving Gotham. They're already making good time since Luke, compared to Kaldur, is an amazing driver.

Kaldur answers his phone, seeing that he got a text message.

"Dick wants to know if we made it there yet.", he says while replying to the message.

"Dick is a curious thing, isn't he?"

The Atlantean's cell rings, this time being an actual call. Kaldur answers it and puts it on speaker, a small smile on his face.

"Yes?"

\--So this is a **_romantic_ **vacation? Is that why I couldn't tag along?-- , the couple hears Dick question, mocking hurt in his tone.

"Dude, you never even asked. And even if you had, I would have told you no because this is , as you said, a romantic vacation.", Luke replies, staying focused on the road.

\--What if I had brought a date? Wally would have happily wanted to go.--

They hear the familiar voice of said speedster agreeing in the background.

Both of them roll their eyes, something they've grown accustomed to from dating so long.

"You realize you and Wally can take a vacation anytime you want?", Kaldur sasses. "Or did you just want to have a competition? We won last time we double dated."

Dick and Wally are quiet for a moment. Luke and Kaldur shoot each other smirks.

\--Okay, okay. I admit defeat and that maybe we wanted a rematch. See which couple can have the loudest sex.--

"Kaldur's a screamer.", Luke blurts. Amazingly, he didn't swerve when Kaldur smacked the side of his head.

Wally's laugh echoes through the car from Kaldur's phone.

\--Not something I would have expected to hear, but you learn something new everyday.--

\--It's always the 'innocent' ones. Kaldur is a fucking Cancer for crying out loud!-- , Dick chimed in.

Luke only smiled wider when Kaldur covered his face, groaning.

"Oh, babe. Don't be that way."

"You just said I was a screamer."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

\--It's okay, Kaldur. Wally a big cuddler after sex.--, Dick said, reminding them they are still on the phone. There was an audible squeak, possibly from Wally.

\--Dick!--

\--Look, Kaldur shouldn't be the only one being exposed here. He's special. I still love you though.--

\--Do you? Do you really?--

\--Who else is going to wear lingerie for---

"HEY! UM... YOU'RE STILL ON THE PHONE WITH US, RICHARD!", Luke reminded, coming to a red light. He stopped behind a small red sports car and beside a mini van in the next lane.

\--Sorry.--

"I believe Luke and I rather not know either of you are wearing lingerie for whatever you're doing in the bedroom.", Kaldur chuckled.

\--Like you and Luke aren't having kinky sex.--

"Wally, no need to be vulgar. I'm not going to reveal anything..."

\--He's blushing. I know he is from his tone. Luke, is he blushing?--

Kaldur felt betrayed when Luke looked his way, giving him a smug grin. The Atlantean groaned in distress, covering his face.

"Yeah. He's flustered. But soon I will----"

"I swear to the gods if you so finish that sentence.", Kaldur finished the warning with a glare. A faint glow could be see emitting from underneath his cardigan. Luke gave a stuttered chuckle, sighing a little.

"I love you."

"Right. Anyways, Dick, Wally, we will call you again when we get to the hotel. Okay?"

\--You better! Drive safe!--

The call ended there, just as the light turned green. Kaldur sat his phone next to him, picking up his water bottle to take a sip. "How long you think it will be before he calls again?"

"Let's hope for another hour at the latest."

* * *

Dick didn't call back, but Duke had just thirty minutes before they reached the hotel. Before leaving Gotham, Luke had asked him to house-sit their apartment which he accepted. He had called to let them know he was at the apartment and will be giving them updates on whatever and vice versa.

It was two in the afternoon, an hour early of the time they had to be checked in. Luke had parked the car, relieved he was able to find a spot close enough to the office of the hotel. Kaldur was the first to get out, eyeing up and down the building. It was about seven stories up, themed in tropical colors given that it was located parallel to the beach with the broadwalk right there. Honestly? It reminded him of a fancy beach house.

Luke had came up behind him, placing his arms securely around his waist and kissing his neck.

"We can check out the beach later if you want? Maybe have lunch on the broadwalk?", he suggested.

His answer came into the form of a kiss on the cheek. "You really do intend on spoiling me, aren't you?"

"I'm not denying it. I meant it when I said you should relax."

Kaldur just smiled, knowing there wasn't any way of him to convince Luke otherwise. And he wasn't stopping him though.

"Then we should check into our room, right?"

"The sooner I get you in a bed, the sooner---"

No second was wasted when a webbed hand came and covered his mouth. "No."

When the hand moved, Luke grinned, letting go of Kaldur so they can get their luggage. "It's gonna happen."

After locking the car and making sure they have everything, they headed inside to the lobby. Despite the time, there wasn't much people present. There was two people chatting over at the tables, breakfast having been served hours ago. One person was checking in, getting his key and taking his bag before Luke and Kaldur was next. The receptionist looked at them with a welcoming smile.

"May I help you?"

"We're checking in.", Luke said.

"Okay. Name you're checking under?"

"Lucas Fox."

The receptionist tapped away at her computer, humming softly as she checked for the name. "I got. A single-bed with a balcony, right?"

"Yup."

She looked at them, blinking. For a second, they thought she was going to grimace or even frown at the realization that they were a same-sex couple. However, she didn't.

"Ooooh. Couple's vacay, huh?", she chuckled.

"He says I'm stressing too much.", Kaldur sighed playfully, elbowing Luke's side.

The receptionist cooed, typing away at her computer again. "Oh, and he's treating you. That's so sweet. May I see your identification and payment?"

Luke handed her his ID and card, placing an arm around Kaldur's waist, now more comfortable. Truth be told, both of them weren't ashamed of their relationship because hey who would be when your boyfriend is ten shades of sexy? However, homophobia still existed and they rather not deal with the ignorance. When they had to, the result was usually the bully ruing their actions.

"Got you checked in. Here's your key cards to room 207. By the way, there's this nice restaurant that the food is to die for and the prices are pretty good. It's just down the broadwalk with this tropical aesthetic to it. It's called Blue Waters. Cheesy name, but it's a great place. My husband took me there a couple of times.", she said, handing back Luke's ID, card with the addition of their room keys.

"Thank you for that. It's our first time here."

"Well, I'm just down here from hours 11 in the morning to six if you need anything else. Just ask for Elisa. Now you two go have nice time here."

With a nod, the couple walked off. Reaching the elevator, they could hear a laugh and a bit of a conversation at the desk.

"Elisa, you're too cute sometimes."

"Hey, listen. I'm a sucker for romance no matter what form it comes in. If I can find happiness in my marriage, others could to."

When the elevator opened, the couple let the woman off before getting in themselves. Luke pressed the button to the second floor. "Okay, so far so good.", he said, hugging Kaldur closer, thinking about what Elisa had said. Hearing "marriage" gave his heart a little skip and he could feel the weight of the ring in his pocket. He was really tempted to get down on one knee right there in the elevator, but that wouldn't be as romantic as he wanted it to be. That and these bags needed to be set down.

They got to their floor, Luke took Kaldur by the hand and lead him down the hall, taking a right turn and going all the way down until they came to their room 207. Luke, regrettably even when it was for a second, lets go of Kaldur's hand to unlock the door. They stepped in, searching about the room to take it in. The walls were the classic pearl white, decorated with a couple of photos of the beach for when the hotel first opened with some sea stars here and there. The bed had coral and cerulean blue beddings, king sized given that the room was enormous. There was a table for two, a TV, and a wall mirror. Of course, there was a closet next to the bathroom, a mini fridge and the microwave on top of it. Also, the balcony. Since the curtain was pulled back, Luke could see that it was a beachside view just as he requested. And seeing how Kaldur's eyes lit up, he was even more pleased.

"I'm guessing you not wanting to show me the pictures was leaving this as a surprise?", Kaldur asked, an eyebrow raised.

Luke pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, grabbing Kaldur's suitcase to place it next to his in the closet.

"So I can get this reaction? Like it?"

"Love it. So what's the plan?"

Since they were free of their luggage, Luke scooped the Atlantean up without warning. He carried him to the bed, dropped him on it before joining his side.

"Well, nap first?"

"I'm never going to get used to you doing that."

"We've been dating for two years, baby."

"Again... not going to get used to it."

Luke took hold of Kaldur again, both of them toeing off their shoes onto the floor and settling in the bed. Luke decides to embrace Kaldur to his chest, arms around his waist.

His boyfriend always questions how Luke felt comfortable with his weight on him, but he answers how it doesn't bother him. It didn't matter really. Ever since dating, Kaldur was able to feel what it was like when someone takes care of him. Even if it was just a short-timed cuddle, being treated to a lunch or offering to watch a movie together. He felt relevant every time Luke did something sweet like fix him tea or call him cute or something in the morning. Of course, the actions are vice versa. There were mornings were Kaldur would wake up earlier than Luke to fix him coffee just the way he likes it. Or rub his shoulders and neck just because.

It was a routine they both fell into after a year of dating and one they became content with within two. A routine they wouldn't mind continuing.  
Kaldur had closed his eyes, letting himself fall into exhaustion and bliss as Luke pressed soft kisses against his neck. In turn, he took hold of one of Luke's hands and gave it kisses of his own. There was a smile against his skin.

"Adorable."

"Go to sleep."

"I will. I drove, remember?"

"You wouldn't let me behind the wheel, love."

"Kaldur, we've been over this. You're not a good driver."

"... you weren't saying that the other night when---"

"Nap!"

* * *

They didn't wake up until half past three. Kaldur was the first to stir awake, turning and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with a small moan, getting out the bed.

"Kaldur... no..."

The Atlantean chuckled.

"Love, you said we were taking a nap. And then the beach and lunch. If it makes you feel better, we can have lunch here."

Luke turned to lay flat on his back, spreading eagle on the bed. He opened his eyes and glanced Kaldur's way. "Babe, lay back down with me."

"Luke, I doubt you want to spend the whole week lying in bed."

"I don't but... I would prefer it if we stay in bed a little longer right now. Maybe even..." He trailed off there, wiggling his brows and grinning to give Kaldur a hint of what he wanted to do. Victory he claimed when Kaldur became flustered, darting his eyes away.

"Must you be so...?"

"Horny? You haven't seen your body then, babe, if you have no clue why I'm always so horny."

"Vulgarity. You have no shame."

"You are no better and you know it." Luke sat up, getting out the bed. He slipped off his jacket before doing the same with his shirt. He caught Kaldur staring at his chest and grinned again. "See? No shame."

Kaldur pouted, crossing his arms. Okay, maybe he did grow fondly of Luke's chest, but you couldn't blame him. Constantly flaunting his chest around the apartment may have played an extreme part in that. Also, Luke had a thing for wearing shirts that shaped his well developed physique.

"Alright, I admit I can be... a little..." Luke raised a brow at that. "... okay, greatly horny."

"And it's undeniably sexy, too... Can we have sex right now?"

"I think us taking this vacation just made you more thirsty."

Luke gasped in mock offense, throwing a hand to his chest. "Did you just call me thirsty?"

"Did I?" Kaldur was now the one smirking. The older huffed, getting closer to him. With their noses touching, Luke was now staring him down. Neither of them chose to back off, just more amused at the playfulness.

"You're stepping on thin ice, Kaldur."

"Well, I'm glad I was a natural born swimmer."

"Oh, you got jokes?"

Kaldur placed his hands on the back of Luke's neck, drawing him closer to kiss him. When their lips touched, Luke wasted no time taking Kaldur's bottom lip between his teeth. It escalated from there. Tongues tasting each other, lips pressed hard against the other's. It lasted a good minute and an half since they still needed to breathe.

"You're right... I'm horny.", Luke sighed.

The Atlantean snickered, taking hold of his hand and began to lead him into the bathroom. "Well, doesn't a shower sound nice?"

While he stripped out his own clothes, Luke took the time to slide the door of the shower back to turn on the water. However, he stopped short when he reached for the knob to turn it on.

"... What the fuck?"

Kaldur, shirtless too, peeked over his shoulder to see what was going on. There on the wall was a metal silver handle. No labels or anything. Just that handle. And it had the audacity to be opposite of where the shower head was. Kaldur bit his lip, thinking.

"You know how at home the left side is usually the hot and the right is the cold? It could work like that?", he suggested with a shrug.

Luke looked at him and then back at the handle. He took hold of it and turned it up. The water came on and immediately shot the back of Luke's head with blazing heat. He yelped, jumping back with a curse.

"OW! WHAT THE SHIT?!"

Kaldur, the ultimate traitor, laughed at his mishap, even snorting a little. "Ooh. The mighty Batwing defeated by a shower."

"Oh, fuck you."

"You already do."

He reached over and turned the knob more to the right, the water cooling down until it was at a bearable temperature. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the water. He turned to see Luke stripping out his pants and joining him. He closed the door behind him before placing Kaldur against the titled wall. Luke began to attack his neck, making sure to pay extra attention to his gills. Kaldur shivered, turning into putty in his hands. He moaned, resting against the wall and taking to rubbing Luke's shoulders. "What---"

"Kaldur, you had no right to laugh at me."

Luke hiked him by his thighs a little higher against the wall, a glint in his eyes.

* * *

He felt like he was hiding his shame right now. The shower took a little longer than anticipated, but they managed to finish it with a lot more enjoyment. After a quick dress in swim trunks, flip flops, sandals and a sleeveless summer hoodie for Kaldur, they ventured out to the beach. Being that it was right there, the couple just walked. It wasn't too hot out so Kaldur felt fine, but Luke brought an umbrella, along with other items for the beach, out just in case.

The beach wasn't crowded, but it wasn't completely deserted.

Stopping at a spot, Luke had let out a breath, and took out their towel to lay out on the sand. Kaldur had set up the umbrella.

"Want to go swim around for a bit?", Luke had asked, taking Kaldur's hand.

With a smirk, Kaldur nudged him in the arm. "I'm starting to think that you're the Atlantean. You're oddly eager to get me in the water."

"Because I know it relaxes you." Kaldur gave him a look. "Also, you look undeniably sexy in water."

"You proved that when we were in the shower. Glad I did not listen to you and went with shorts and not a speedo."

Kaldur doesn't miss Luke's grin when he said those words. Of course, his boyfriend would have been excited seeing him in a speedo. He gets handsy when Kaldur is wearing one of his shirts, so it's no surprise.

"Disappointment."

"Yes, but it is not happening anytime soon, my love."

The two then headed out into the water, after taking off their tops and shoes. Luke had noticed the quick wide-eyed glances shot their way. Whether male or female, the gazes were easily seen to be quite lusty and directed at them. It did make him feel a little uncomfortable, but he was more so somewhat possessive that anyone was ogling **_his_ **boyfriend.

_'The sooner I propose, the sooner I can put a ring on him and say he's mine.'_

There a sudden touch of cold hitting his foot, breaking him out his thoughts. Luke had realized they were standing in the water and that Kaldur was giving him a smirk.

"Something was distracting you?"

Luke just splashed water his way, Kaldur expectedly not flinching.

"Shush it. I was just thinking about... stuff?"

"Oh?"

"No, no. You're not going to pull that card on me."

Kaldur waddled closer to him, a small wave dying down when it reached them. "What card?"

"The card which you do that thing you do."

"What thing?"

Luke groaned at how Kaldur tilted his head like an innocent curious child. He knew better. Kaldur was actually far from innocent and hasn't been a child in years. Despite what Sha'lain'a calls him. Curious though, he's not above not being.

"Where you make this face that gets me to confess to... that face! Stop it!"

Kaldur laughed, the sound of it a sugar coated melody that makes Luke shiver a little.

"You make it so easy to make you flustered."

"Payback?"

The Atlantean nodded, sinking deeper into the water, bliss drawn visibly on his face. "Payback."

"From the shower or admitting how you're a screamer?"

"For now the shower. I'll get you for that comment later. I won't tell you when. But it's coming."

"Like us? In the shower?"

This time Kaldur did the splashing, making sure Luke was entirely soaked.

* * *

They stayed at the beach for two hours before their stomachs decided to remind them to feed themselves. Since the hotel was right there, they dropped off their beach stuff to their room before taking off down the broadwalk. They ended up finding the place the receptionist suggested earlier. As she had mentioned, the restaurant did spell beachside. Seashells, lounge chairs, tables, tones of blue, green, tan and yellow. The whole air about it was peaceful and comfy. They got in line, being the third to order. Kaldur was eyeing the large menu they had displayed, deciding while Luke loosely kept an arm around his waist.

"Are we doing this to go?"

"Yeah. I think once we get back to our room, shower and eat I might clock out for the rest of the night."

"I told you trying to race me was going to tire you out. Love, I'm Atlantean. I'm literally born to swim."

Luke pinched his side, embarrassed. "Hush it."

Kaldur just snickered, deciding to not egg his boyfriend on any further. He had more time to do that.

They ordered their food to-go when it was their time to and went back to their hotel. Once they were in their room, Kaldur clicked on the television, setting their food on the table and taking off his sandals. Luke had already headed to the bathroom to turn on the shower. After doing that he went back into the room and grabbed Kaldur's hand, physically expressing he wanted to take another shower together. Kaldur had no complaints, willing joining his boyfriend under the water again. He allowed Luke to hug him, just under there for a couple of minutes while today's dirt, sand in this case, went down the drain. They washed, rinsed off and then got out, drying off and wrapping the towels around their waist. Luke had slipped on dark grey pajama pants, going shirtless for the night. And apparently commando. He had placed their food in the microwave to reheat it for a couple of seconds while Kaldur went with one of his old college shirts and boxers. As always, Luke's heart skipped a little seeing him in something he owned. Sometimes, he felt that Kaldur wore his clothes to remind anybody around that he was happily Luke's. Of course, this was mutual. Luke was highly content of his relationship with the Atlantean. Whenever they were in public, he made sure to let people know they were together. Kaldur never expressed any dislike to it, obviously comfortable about how affectionate his boyfriend was. Luke knew this and knowing this, he was reminded of the ring again.

Whether or not Kaldur had noticed, Luke watched him retrieve his tray, a smile on his lips. He envisioned Kaldur the same way, doing the same thing in his head, but this time there was a shimmer of gold around his neck. Admittedly, he was getting an itch to propose again. But he held back, reminding himself it wasn't the time. It had to be a **_perfect_ **time.

Kaldur deserves a perfect proposal.

Luke didn't shift from his seat on the bed until Kaldur got in front of him, balancing his food in one hand and the other hand waving in front of the older's face.

"Luke? Luke? Are you okay?"

At the calling of his name, he blinked out his trance, his browns meeting the Atlantean's greens.

"Hm?"

An eyebrow lifted in questioning, a small frown in on full lips. Kaldur sat the container down, careful to not knock it over while he cradled Luke's face in his webbed hands. "Luke, love, are you feeling fine?" He pressed the back of his hand against Luke's forehead, seeing that his temperature was where it should be. A second later, Luke was grabbing his hands, holding them up to kiss the knuckles one by one. Once the tenth knuckle was kissed, he leaned up to kiss Kaldur's mouth, only for a second.

"I'm fine. No way I will get sick during this vacation."

"Are you---"

Luke kissed him again. He had vowed to not have Kaldur worry about anything and he was going to keep to it.

"I'm feeling just fine. Now let's eat and watch TV. Okay?"

Kaldur gave him a split second glance before nodding.

As he hoped, the rest of the night was spent with food in Styrofoam containers, a drama TV show and cuddling.

* * *

One can say that the next three days was spent in bliss. The couple had went back and forth between their hotel room, the beach, casual restaurants and the boardwalk. Occasionally, someone would call them to see how their doing. If it was Dick, twice it was, he would tease them about being on a pre-honeymoon phase. Duke always gave them good news about the apartment, except the one time he admitted to eating the rest of the cereal. Luke was sure he was highly embarrassed when Kaldur outright laughed about it. A couple of times they do run into Elisa who they sometimes have light conversations with.

That fourth night, the couple laid in bed after hours of playing competitive arcade games on the boardwalk. Kaldur had won over Luke by two games. He even won two large whale plushies that he chose to give to Tam and Tiff when they got back. He was clocked out for the night, snuggled into the pillow and lightly snoring. Luke was laying beside him, close and just watching him. There wasn't any creepiness to this since Luke wasn't thinking about killer-stalker level thoughts. Instead, he was pondering on how can Kaldur be so attractive physically and personality-wise. How lucky he was to even get with him, let alone get pass a first date. Luke never felt more blessed.  
He turned away from Kaldur, getting out the bed quietly and going over to his suitcase where he replaced the ring. He was lucky that Kaldur didn't stir as he unzipped the small pocket of his suitcase. He took out the box to eye the ring again, criss-crossed on the floor. His mind went back and forth, side to side as he envisioned how he should propose and the outcome of it.

It went from having a simple dinner to walking on the beach. Eating seafood takeout or even just looking at the different pairs of sunglasses in a shop. Just anywhere Luke will get down on one knee.

 _'Because I love him that much...'_ , he thinks and agrees he getting a little impatient about it. He finally came to setting today, tonight will be the time he proposes.

* * *

Much to his disapproval, he wakes up alone and the side of which his boyfriend should be somewhat messy and cold and lacking of his scent. Kaldur sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and searches around the room for any sign of where Luke should be. He doesn't hear the shower and there's only the sounds of early beach activities and the television playing morning news. Although his focus was finding his Luke, Kaldur is a bit intrigued to hear the reporter mention something about missing files, some minuscule piece of technology and the culprit possibly being in the same area in which they were taking their vacation.

Instantly, Kaldur got a bit angered at that. It was their fifth day on vacation and he did not want to deal with a situation like this. He prayed that the Justice League or even another form of hero, hell the cops was going to deal with this because if he had to it wasn't going to be pretty.

He reaches for his phone on the bedside dresser and unlocks it. Kaldur heads out onto the balcony and sits in one of the chairs and texts Luke, wanting to know where he is. He waits, feeling the morning ten o'clock breeze against his skin before his phone lets him know he got a text.

 **L: i'm getting breakfast** 🥞🥓🍳

**L: i'll b back in a couple of mins**

**K: did you really just send me breakfast emojis?**

**L: yeah. u love it.**

**K: meh** 😐

**L: oh really now?**

**K: i'm amused at ur expense**

**L: wait till i get back**

**K: what if I'm not in the room?**

**L: i will track you down**

**L: babe i'm a military man and the current Batwing**

**K: i'm shaking**

**L: n i was going 2 get u that caramel latte with extra whipped cream u like**

**K: ok i apologize!**

**L: forgiven if u award me**

**K: all week u've been wanting 2 spoil me n now i have to award u?**

**L: u do it anyways.**

**L: sex, looking pretty...**

**K: and to think i'm willing to be with u for the rest of our lives.**

He wasn't aware but somewhere, standing in a line behind a tired college student, his boyfriend was having a brief meltdown. Or that one girl had heard him and was eyeing him with some concern.

**L: babe u mean that?**

**K: of course I do**

**K: i love u, Luke**

Still unaware, somewhere, standing in line behind a tired college student, Luke was having even a bigger meltdown. Eventually, the girl who had spotted him and asked him what was wrong. Turns out he was in complete bliss and she rooted for him when he spilled how he was going to ask his boyfriend to marry him. The employees had heard and also supported him to go for it. One dude even asked where he was going to do it so he can hold up a big sign to get his boyfriend to say 'yes'.

**L: i love u 2**

**L: i'm ordering right now**

**K: okay. i'll still b in the room when u get back despite what u said**

**L: i believe u. becuz u already know i will eat ur pancakes.**

Kaldur just rolls his eyes and heads for the shower, only knowing Luke was getting breakfast. He didn't know he was walking out with some folks shouting their 'good luck's to him and extra free pancakes and coffee.

Twenty minutes later, Luke comes in the room and Kaldur's sitting in one of the chairs, dressed in a black tee and jean shorts. Luke doesn't say anything when he heads over to him and sets the food and coffee on the table. Before Kaldur could thank him, he's forced on his feet and kissed like the day was already ending. Kaldur is both a little taken back, but appreciative. He lets Luke take control, accepting the embrace around his waist and his bottom lip taken in between teeth for a moment before that mouth moved to his neck.

"Um... not that I don't like, but what brought this on?"

Luke hugs him tighter. He had stopped kissing Kaldur's neck, but he goes for resting his face into it. He hums lowly and Kaldur can only stand there, not completely sure what to do. He chooses to just rub at Luke's shoulder blades, having the knowledge of how much Luke likes that. He's proven right when Luke gives him a squeeze on his sides and goes back to kissing his neck. Before he could fully process anything, their position shifts dramatically. He feels this because his brain is on a fizzy stage right now. Instead of fighting, Luke is sitting in one of the chairs with Kaldur on his lap. He still has him by the waist, but he's now taken to resting his face between the Atlantean's shoulder blades. Kaldur is stuck between moving and staying there. He isn't sure if Luke is upset about something or he's just being overly affectionate. Usually it's one of those two reasons.

"Luke?", he tries, turning to look back at his boyfriend.

"I just love you so much.", came the reply. Luke loosens his hold on Kaldur, giving him a chance to sit in the other chair. Once he does, Luke takes his hands and just holds them. Kaldur notices Luke's shooting him a passionate heartfelt stare. It's a look that lets him know that Luke thinks of him as his whole world. He knows this. Luke's been staring at him a lot lately, even before this vacation. "Honestly, the love I have for you should be illegal because it's overdosing amount."

"You have a way with words. But I do love you back just as much.", Kaldur tells him. "Now I doubt you spent money on food just for it to sit there."

"I got the coffee for free.", Luke admits, finally letting go of Kaldur's hands to take out one of the container. "And before you ask, no I didn't flirt with anyone to get it."

"You better not have."

Breakfast commences without Luke touching or kissing Kaldur. His boyfriend is actually a little expecting him to because he continues to stare at Kaldur with that same loving look. The kissing and cuddling doesn't happen again until after and Kaldur takes to laying in the bed again. Luke suggested they stay in the room until dinner tonight which he reveals will be at a fancy Italian restaurant. Kaldur is fine with it. Most definitely he is. His boyfriend is an over-sized puppy right now, arms encircled around him and his shirt pushed up so Luke's face is nuzzled in his bare stomach. Kisses were placed here and there and it tickles, but Kaldur doesn't move because they're both comfortable. He takes this opportunity to take a picture and send to their friends. There's the anticipated humored comments about how Luke is adorable or Kaldur is lucky. There's even Kate's overused emojis to expressed how amused she is at how her best friend is really into his boyfriend.

Over the next couple of hours, their positions change and their focus from the television to Luke's laptop when nothing is on that they're interested in.

Duke does call as he has been, this time mentioning how he got their mail and Luke's sisters stopped by once because Tam forgotten something. Luke makes sure to warn them about eating his food, but he knows they won't listen.

* * *

Soon, seven rolls around and they start getting ready for dinner. Kaldur is the shower while Luke is just slipping on his shoes. He makes sure he has the room key, his wallet, phone and other keys before he goes for his last item. He can hear the shower turning off just as he pockets the ring, assuring himself that he was going to do it tonight. He doesn't want to hold this off anymore than need be. If he doesn't do it now, he's not sure when he'll do it. However, he knows he'll eventually propose.

Kaldur comes out the bathroom, dressed in black slacks and an ivory dress shirt. He doesn't notice the sudden nervousness on the slightly older's face, but it disappears the moment he's ready and facing him. He does sense that something is off and before he questions it, Luke kisses him and takes a hold of his hand.

He blinks, now mentally pondering on Luke's weird antics as of late.

"..."

"You look great, babe. Now let's go. I want to pamper you with a meal, a dance and champagne."

They leave the room and hotel, getting into the car. The drive to the restaurant takes only a couple of minutes since it's just a mile and probably a half away.

The parking lot to the place isn't as crowded which is good, but there's still a fair amount of people there. Luke leads Kaldur in by the small of his back, heading to where the hostess is. She shows them to a table that is in the perfect spot for them to have privacy and yet not feel so closed in. Some of the tables around have one or two people sitting there, sipping on their drinks and eating at their food while the rest of their party is either at the bar or on the dancefloor.

On the far wall where the band plays, Kaldur notices the two artificial waterfalls with glowing multicolored lights, one of each side of the stage. He wants to chuckle when he sees the two statues of the mermaids.

"I'm starting to think every place we go to will be beach themed.", he says, sitting down. Because it's a booth-table, Luke doesn't have to push in his seat. He would have if it was a chair though. No doubt.

"And you don't feel at home?"

"Oh ha ha. Just remember every time we see something black, shaped like a bat or gloomy I'm going to tease you about being homesick."

"I bet you would. You sassy little merman."

"I suddenly want to stab you with this fork."

Kaldur holds up one to emphasize his point. Of course, he doesn't mean it.

"You think your love of weaponizing forks comes from the fact they look like mini tridents?", Luke jokes, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed smugly.

"No sex for the rest of this month."

"Wait! I apologize!"

Kaldur laughs just as the waitress comes over. While ordering, the couple doesn't notice a woman and two men come into the restaurant, one of the men holding a suitcase. No one really pays any mind to them because they don't have immediate red flags.

They sit just three tables away where another man and woman are, the next to them occupied by two other men.

Yet, whatever they converse about doesn't concern anyone. Especially not to Luke and Kaldur who promised themselves and each other to not indulge in anything pertaining to work or fighting crime. They did a damn good job for the past few days since no one has set it to where they are forced into a situation like so. Hopefully, they can continue on like that.

Hopefully... maybe...

Dinner is spent with an endearing conversation between the couple, very good wine and Italian dishes that Kaldur thinks he wants to try cooking when they get home. The waitress comes back over to check on them once in a while, only having to refill their glasses and bring over a dessert they share. With each passing second, the ring is reminding Luke to propose. To "HEY! DUDE! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S GIVING YOU BEDROOM EYES AND EVERYTHING!! GET ON THAT!! PUT A RING ON HIM!!"

Kaldur is giving him bedroom eyes though. Luke's not blind, but he's just more prompted to listen to his inner thoughts. Sex can wait, oh he never thought he'd agreed to that, but a proposal does await.

"Kaldur, babe, how long we've been together?", he starts, reaching over the table and holding Kaldur's hands.

The Atlantean looks every bit of curious as to why Luke would ask that question, his earlier suspicion that he's hiding something coming back to him.

"Two years."

"Where do you see us in the next... years? Maybe in the next five?"

Kaldur thinks on that, a teensy fearful on whatever Luke is going to tell him. He imagines the next year, only seeing him with Luke. Only Luke.

"Honestly? Still in a relationship with you."

He's relieved but still cautious when Luke sighs and smiles. "Oh, great. Because I feel the same."

"Luke, is there something wrong? Is there something you have to tell me?"

He notices that Luke is close to sweating bullets when he nods. He hands him a glass of water without thought and Luke takes it, taking down at least half the glass. Kaldur bites his bottom lip to muffle his chuckle when Luke dramatically exhales. It's cute.

"Sorry. It's just... yes, I do have something to tell you. There's nothing wrong at all and I promise you that."

"Well, you seem insanely nervous so maybe you should take a deep breath and start from the beginning?", the slightly younger suggests.

Luke follows his words, inhaling and exhaling and calming his nerves. He's sure that he made Kaldur more curious as to what is going on. He can't help that he's a little anxious. Okay, a lot more anxious to where's he's scared out of his wits, but doesn't that come natural?! Is this how his dad felt proposing to his mom? Or Calvin when he asked Sha'lain'a's hand in marriage? He had to be scared out his damn mind given that Sha'lain'a is Black Manta's ex. Oh he just remembered how he was going to proposing to said guy's son. Said guy who he forgot to ask for his blessing. Hey, he may be a villain, but he was still Kaldur's father. And he has met him before and he was lucky Manta didn't try to kill him for even dating Kaldur.

_'Oh he'll still probably give me an intense shovel talk though.'_

"Luke, are you okay?"

Hearing his name, he snapped out of it, blinking and meeting Kaldur's worry filled green eyes.

"Sorry. Spaced out."

"I can tell. Are you okay? Do we need to go back to the hotel?"

"No! No. I... it's just... fuck me sideways."

"Maybe later. Now tell me what is going on with you."

Luke composes himself, ready to do the one thing he's been desiring to do for weeks now.

"Fine. Don't say anything, just listen."

Kaldur nods.

"For weeks now, I came to realize that I only want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just you. I want to continue waking up next to you. I want to continue to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with you. I want to even argue with you over trivial things like couples do. I just want to be with just you." He holds up webbed hands, kissing the knuckles as he does for the past couple of days, more intensely. "I didn't think I would get here with anybody, and let's be honest. We're the last people we thought we end up together. But it happened. And I'm okay with it because I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect."

He feels more confident when Kaldur smiles, averting his eyes away because he's familiar with how Kaldur acts when he can't take Luke's flirting or compliments.

"I'm not perfect."

"No. You are. I get it. No one is perfect but you're perfect to me. You're not without your flaws, true. But they're flaws I can live with. That I love. I love all of you, Kaldur, and I seriously don't think I can go the rest of this week being your boyfriend anymore."

When Kaldur shot a glare at him, Luke frantically shook his head.

"Babe, not like that! I did not mean for that to come like that! I meant something entirely different!"

Kaldur shot him a skeptical look, as did a few others.

"Luke, what did you mean?"

"I'm messing up badly.", Luke groans. "I'm fucking up."

"You're doing fine."

"No I'm not. I wanted this to go smoothly. I wanted to pro----"

Unfortunately, at that moment, gunshots rung through the air. People immediately rushed out their seats, knocking over the plates, glasses and chairs to haul ass out of their. The couple had turned, seeing where the source of the gunshots was heard and saw one man holding a gun to another, a suitcase clenched tightly in his other hand. On the table was an opened suitcase with dollar bills pouring out and spilled wine.

Two more men had their guns drawn on him and the last man had his guns pointed at them. The women were standing a good yard away, however one of them was held in a headlock with a gun to her head. She was crying, eyeliner smudged and running down her face.

"Show us the rest of the money or the bitch dies!", the woman holding the gun threatened.

Kaldur stood up, growling. "Really? This week was doing so well without anything like this happening!"

"We could just... go back to the hotel.", Luke suggested even though another part of him told him that wouldn't be wise either. He had seen the news when he was getting breakfast and remembered the stolen items. And given that suitcase looked mighty suspicious, he wouldn't be surprised that it held them.

"No, no. I'm pissed now. I was supposed to having a good time with you! This week was supposed to go on without any shit happening and guess what?! Some idiot stole tech and files and could possibly be standing there with them!"

Luke took a couple of steps back, watching as his boyfriend walked over to one of the waterfalls they spotted earlier and placing his hands in it. Instantly, Luke fell under a spell when Kaldur's tattoos glowed brightly under the sleeves of his shirt, his eyes doing the same as he commanded the water to form into a large eel-dragon and slither over to the group of criminals. Being too engaged on money and dirty deals, they didn't notice it until they all felt water splash on them and then a bolt of electricity a second later. With a moment of screams, they all became unconscious and collapsed, soaked and well-deserved, quickly beaten. Kaldur walked back over to Luke and grabbed his hand just as sirens and the thumping of approaching people could be heard.

"Now let's head back to the hotel."

The older had no objections to it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were laying in the bed. Kaldur was contentedly nuzzled in Luke's bare chest with their legs tangled together and Luke rubbing the base of his back.

"That dinner seriously didn't go as planned.", Luke said, a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, Kaldur."

"It wasn't your fault, Luke.", the Atlantean assured, sighing through his nose. He had tightened his arms around Luke's back. "I still enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be perfect. I was going to...", he trailed off there, disappointed in himself. Ultimately disappointed. "...this night sucked."

He wasn't expecting Kaldur to sit up, but he did, staring down at Luke with an interrogating stare. "What were you going to ask me? What were you going to tell me?"

Luke stared back at him, his throat dry. He wasn't sure if he could propose now, however Kaldur was definitely giving him the green light to. It was now or much, much later.

Not never because he is determined to marry this guy.

"I was..."

Kaldur just kept staring at him. Luke was able to make out anticipation and even a hint of want in those pale green he loved so much. He couldn't resist, sitting up and kissing Kaldur.

"I love you.", he says once he does manage to stop.

"I know. I love you, too."

"And I want to marry you."

There he said it. He said the words he's been holding in since he purchased the ring many, many weeks ago. The words he needed to say since... forever. Probably since their first date, he just didn't know it then. "I want to marry you."

As he thought, Kaldur is speechless. His eyes are wide and his expression is unreadable. His lips are drawn in a line. Luke waits and waits for him to say something and notices there's a prickle of tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Kaldur...?"

"You want to marry me?", he asks.

"Yes. I wanted to marry you since... ever."

"You want to marry me?"

Luke chuckles a little at the repeat, putting his hands on the sides of Kaldur's face. "Yes. I do." He kissed his nose and then his lips again. He got off the bed and went over to where he had replaced the ring back in his suitcase. He took it out and went back over to Kaldur. "I"m going to try this again." He then got down on one knee, opening the box.

"Will you marry me?"

Kaldur's eyes avert from the ring to Luke and back at the ring and then Luke again. "You... really want to do this with me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking. Trust me, these past two years with you was complete happiness. And I want to continue those years. Just married.", Luke admits with a shrug.

"So will you?"

He nods, his lips curling upwards. Luke certainly feels all his muscles loosen after being tightened in anxiety and finds himself smiling, too.

"That's a yes?"

"Yes. Yes, Luke, I'll marry you. I want to do this, too."

To emphasize him point, Kaldur brings Luke up back on the bed and kisses him, arms hugging around his neck. He then moves to his jawline, practically in his lap now. There's no objections. Why would there be? Luke finally got it off his chest. He finally proposed. If his sisters were here, they probably would have shouted it out. And Kaldur... he had said yes.

"I don't know whether to cry, go outside on the balcony and sing my heart out or go to every single person right out there and tell them I'm engaged to the love of my life.", he voices, realizing he was still holding the box. "First, how about I attach this ring around you neck?"

Kaldur turns, so his back is facing him. He sits there so Luke can clamp the necklace on him. Once the ring is settled and secured below his collarbone, Luke pulls him back into his lap and starts peppering soft kisses on his shoulders and neck. "I'm really trying not to cry."

"Luke."

"I'm serious. You made me insanely happy right now. It's unbelievable. By the way, how you feel about kids?"

The Atlantean rolls his eyes, amused and just as joyful as his fiance. "We've only been engaged for a few moments."

"I know. But it's never too early start talking about having them.", Luke insisted.

"I would like to have children."

"Great. Because your mama let it out that we could possibly have them through magic."

"You talked to my mother about kids?"

Luke has that 'I'm guilty' face when Kaldur shifts to look at him. "Well, not really. I went to her and your Dad to ask for their blessings to marry you. They were all for it."

"You---"

"Yes, yes I did."

He's a bit tickled seeing Luke avert his eyes away and clearing his throat to cover his embarrassment. Kaldur is more endeared that his now future husband asked his parents to marry him. It showed that he was committed to this. To him. He didn't have to do it, but he did it anyways even knowing that Kaldur's parents loved him.

"That's sweet."

"Well..."

"You should be awarded for that."

"..."

The look Luke has is a mix between bafflement and lust. Kaldur decides that's enough starting payback for letting it slip he's a screamer. To finish getting that payback, he begins by pushing Luke onto his back and straddling him.

* * *

They hate to leave, but they had to. That morning, they showered, got dressed, packed, got coffee, and took a few more pictures. Once they had everything together, they went downstairs and loaded up their luggage. After, they went back up to their room to do a final sweep of the place.

"Looks like we made excellent timing.", Luke says, coming up beside Kaldur where he stands on the balcony. "Check-out is in a few."

"I do not want to leave. I'm attached to these cliche beach decorations.", Kaldur groans defeatedly, resting his head on Luke's shoulder. "This. Is. Cruel."

"Oh, but I recall someone teasing me about wanting to get in the water so bad.", his fiance taunts. He laughs, despite Kaldur pinching his sides.

"Shut it up if you know what's good for you."

"Is this how you're gonna treat your future husband? Really? That's fucked up, Kal."

"How about last night?"

Instantly, Luke becomes the ruffled one, falling victim to remembering their last night's events.

"Shut up."

"You liked it."

"Let's go check out."

Kaldur chuckles the whole way down to the lobby.

Elisa is there at the desk, a man standing beside her holding a plastic bag that could have came from a restaurant. She had kissed his cheek before spotting the couple approaching them. "Checking out?", she asked as the man wrapped an arm around her waist. Luke had nodded, passing her the keys. When he did, she had noticed the gleam of gold around his finger. It was the ring he had brought when he gotten Kaldur's. He placed it on the night he proposed.

"Wait. I didn't know you two were married. I didn't even notice the rings!"

Luke had shook his head, putting an arm around Kaldur's shoulders. "We're not married... yet. I just proposed two nights ago."

She gasped, clapping excitedly as the man beside her smiled. "And he said yes!" She turned to Kaldur. "And you said yes!"

"I said yes."

Elisa turned to the man beside her. "He said yes."

"I heard." He looked at the couple. "Congrats on the engagement."

"Thank you."

"This is my husband Dean, by the way."

The men exchanged quick introductions while Elisa input in the information. A few minutes later, she was pouting at the other couple.

"Well, you're all set. You two better come back here.", she said.

"I think we will.", Luke assured, before he and Kaldur took their leave.

Getting into the car, Luke sighed, closing his eyes. Kaldur gave him a look etched in worry.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't want to go baaaack."

The tone was of a child who didn't want to go back to school on a Monday. It was cute and funny. Kaldur leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek.

"Oh, well, we have to."

"Do we?"

"Yes."

"Let's elope."

"I think both of our parents would kill us if we do that. Surely, my mother has always wanted to plan my wedding and she is insanely scary than both of my fathers when angry."

"... same with my mama. I'm just gonna... start the car."

* * *

After hours of driving back to Gotham and coming home to their apartment, the couple didn't think that the moment the door opened they would be ambushed with hugs.

"I may have broke a plate and I'm so so sorry."

Kaldur and Luke exchanged glances and then looked back down at Duke who was currently wrapped around him like a koala. The Atlantean just patted his shoulder before hugging back.

"Duke, we're not going to be mad about one plate."

"Okay. Whoo. I tried to being a good house sitter. I even took out the trash and stayed out your room.", the younger said, taking a step back. "Welcome back, by the way."

"Thank you. I owe you lunch for watching our apartment.", Luke said.

"You know what I like." Duke had skedaddled over to the living room and then came back with a duffel bag in tow. "Well, I'm off. I'll let everybody know you're back.", he said before leaving with a wave and a grin.

When the door was closed behind him and they were sure he was gone, Luke had dropped the duffel bag that had been still on his shoulder and then picked up Kaldur. The Atlantean shot him a look, a face that shown he wasn't amused at the sudden handling. But as he was anticipating, Luke was grinning.

"Babe, do you realize this is the first time we came into our apartment as an engaged couple?"

Kaldur just sighed, rolling his eyes. Cheesy, but he still loved Luke for that comment.

"It is, isn't it? Now can you put me down?"

"Should I though?"

"If you are smart, which you are undoubtedly, you would."

Luke didn't want to, frowning to express that, but did so. However, a second later, a firm quick kiss was pressed on his lips. That pout switched quickly formed into a lovesick smile. Kaldur had took his suitcase and rolled it into their bedroom to unpack later. He peeked out the door and saw that Luke had followed him into the room with his own stuff to unpack later.

"When do you want to tell our parents about the engagement?", he had asked.

"I think we should tell them a couple of days from now. And all together. Get it all out the way. Maybe a lunch date.", Luke suggested with a shrug.

"Okay. I like that idea."

"Great. Now let's get this place---"

"We just got home."

"... I'll give you that."

And surely something more later.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel coming up for this story so be on the look-out for that. I have no idea why this story took me longer to get out, but I did it and I wrote it! And if you go to here, you read it!
> 
> I decided I might just make this into a series. It's a rare ship, yes, but I like writing it.


End file.
